Red Coat
|-| Charlotte DiLaurentis= |-| Sara Harvey= Red Coat is the main antagonist of the third and fourth seasons of the television series Pretty Little Liars. She is the leader of the "A-Team," who dons an Alison mask and red trench coat. She is revealed to be Charlotte DiLaurentis and Sara Harvey. However, Red Coat originated from Alison DiLaurentis as she used it as a disguise to hide from and spy on "A". History Mona Vanderwaal is revealed to be "A" and is placed in Radley Sanitarium for mental treatment. After being placed in Radley, the nurse comes in and informs Mona that she has a visitor and in walks Red Coat, whom Mona tells she did everything she asked her to. Red Coat then takes over the game of "A" from Mona and begins texting the Liars. She is seen buying hoodies for what would come to be known as the A-Team and is later spotted various times by the Liars, who identify her as the blonde leader of the A-Team. The Liars hatch a plan to catch the blonde and throw a party at the Thornhill Lodge, with Spencer and Toby workign on the inside as A-Team members. Red Coat flies in on a plane and goes through the woods, jsut as someone sets the Lodge on fire with Emily, Aria, Hanna and Mona still inside. After passing out from the smoke, Hanna is pulled out by Red Coat and sees her as Alison. She tells the other girls but only Spencer believes her, eventually starting to doubt it herself. Eventually the Liars discover that there are actually two Red Coats, one of them being "A" and is revealed to be CeCe Drake, while the other is an ally to the Liars and is revealed as Alison DiLaurentis, who is using the disguise to hide from "A". After being caught, both girls seem to stop wearing the disguise, with CeCe now wearing a black hoodie and Alison getting a new disguise. The Liars forget about Red Coat, however it is eventually revealed that there is a third Red Coat, this one having acted as a decoy and is "A's" ally. CeCe reveals herself as Alison's sister, Charlotte DiLaurentis and tells the story of how and why she became "A", while the third Red Coat sets up a bomb inside Radley for her. CeCe reveals that it was her who visited Mona in Radley, but in a red robe and reveals that she became "A" because the Liars were happy of Alison's disappearance. CeCe then reveals that it was the decoy Red Coat who got off the plane. In a flashback, Red Coat gets off the plane and makes her way through the woods, where she meets with CeCe. She reveals herself as Sara Harvey. The Liars are shocked by this and believe CeCe may be lying. CeCe also reveals that it was Sara who went to Wilden's funeral dressed in a black veil. The Liars get into Radley and come upon Sara in the hallway, who orders them to leave immediately. The Liars manage to subdue her and stop the bomb, while CeCe runs to the roof of Radley. Alison asks the girls to help her stop CeCe from jumping and Sara attempts to run off, only to be grabbed by the hood of her coat by Emily. She says she tried to keep Emily safe and Emily punches her. Sara tries to get up back up but accidentally places her hand on an electrical box, causing her to be electrocuted and severely damaging her hands. The Liars are horrified but do not attempt to help her. They make their way to the roof where they try to calm down CeCe, but it's Alison calling her Charlotte that makes her decide not to jump. CeCe jumps back down and declares Game Over. Gallery |-|Charlotte DiLaurentis= RedCoatCemetery.png RedCoat.jpg Red_Coat_Emily_Mask.png RedCoatApproaches4x09.png RedCoat4x10.png RedCoat4x11.png CeCeRedCoat4x12.png CeCeRedCoatDead4x12.png CeCeDrakeFourthA.png GameOver6x10.png|Red Coat declares Game Over |-|Sara Harvey= SaraHarveyPlane3x24.png RedCoatCharles6x08.png RedCoatRW26x10.png RedCoatPlacesBomb6x10.png SaraLodgeRC6x10.png SaraAsRedCoat6x10.png Trivia *Alison DiLaurentis wore the disguise in order to sneak around Rosewood, but was not involved with the A game as far as we know. *Charlotte was the Red Coat who bought hoodies, burned a Hanna bobble head, watched Mona dig up the grave, donned the Emily mask, snuck under the DiLaurentis home, went to the Hoe Down and locked Emily inside the Sawmill. *Sara got off the plane and rescued the girls, sat beside Charlotte in their lair and also tried to set off a bomb at Radley. Sara also was the Black Widow. *Technically Red Coat is the main antagonist of season 5 and 6 as well, however by this time Charlotte had moved onto another disguise and Red Coat's identity belonged only to Sara. *Red Coat is unique, in that she's a protagonist, big bad, and henchmen. Alison being a protagonist, Charlotte being the big bad and Sara acted as a henchmen. Category:Villainesses Category:Traitor Category:Stalkers Category:Femme Fatale Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Master Manipulator Category:Blackmailers Category:Sophisticated Category:Obsessed Category:Charismatic villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Liars Category:Right-Hand Category:Partners in Crime Category:Trickster Category:Friend of the hero Category:Leader Category:Legacy Category:Minion Category:Pretty Little Liars Villains